Rio: ¡Bienvenido a Rio De Janeiro!
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Tyler Blu Gunderson, es un guacamayo azul unico en su especie, un poco nerd y que no sabe volar, debera hacer un viaje a Rio De Janeiro Para conocer a Una chica, pero las cosas no le iran tan bien como el esperaba, puesto que ella es todo lo contrario que el.
1. Introduccion

Introduccion

En este Fic, narrare la película "Rio" pero a mi estilo, es decir, un poco mas romántica y con algo de drama, la película seguirá el mismo camino (perla acaba rompiéndose el ala) pero algunas escenas no serán las mismas que en la película, tambien, pondre lo sucedido mientras Perla se recupera del ala rota, y finalmente acabare cuando Blu y Perla salgan a la Selva.

Generos: Aventura/Romance/Algo de Drama

Actualizaciones: Lo mas rapido que pueda.

Categoria: T.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que contaros en este inicio. Ahora explicare algunas palabras españolas traducidas a hispanolatino.

Sonrojado: Ruborizado

Nigel: Pepillo (la cacatua)

De momento solo dire esas, ya que no tendre porque poner un diccionario entero xD,

Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor?

Ves un botoncito ahi abajo? Sisisisi, pulsa y escribe tu review :D

¡Hasta la Proxima!


	2. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo dia

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo día.

Amanecía en Rio De Janeiro, un pequeño pájaro, piando, despertó a sus demás compañeros a salir fuera de sus nidos, cantando una motivadora canción.

_"Todas las aves del mundo_

_con este canto especial._

_Con alegría es puro ritmo_

_no hay nada como el carnaval._

_Llama todos a unirse_

_el sol, la luna también._

_Baila con brío, amor y pasión._

_Muéstranos que haces tan bien._

_Todo aquí esta que arde,_

_acercate y siente el calor._

_Busca primero un compañero_

_mágicamente que rico,_

_en Río._

_Fiesta sin más_

_(si sin más)_

_Se acerca ya viene,_

_no existe en otro lugar._

_Que rico,_

_en Río._

_Recuerda algo mas_

_ya solo hay fiesta esa es la pura verdad."_

En medio de todo este festival de aves, un pequeño polluelo despierta por la musica de sus compañeros, se va a la entrada de su nido a mirar, y descubre a sus compañeros, motivado por la canción, se dispone a volar para estar con los demás, pero grandes jaulas atrapan a las aves, asustando a nuestro polluelo, lo que provoca que caiga al suelo, por suerte fue amortiguado con unas hojas, el se asusto y miro arriba al ver como una jaula lo encerraba.

Blu despertó, se encontraba en su cama.

"Otra vez ese sueño, me pregunto que significa" Dijo bostezando.

"Creo que me falta algo, lo tengo todo, pero me gustaría tener una pareja, me siento un poco solo" Dijo Blu suspirando.

Blu miro la pared y Vio que eran las 7:13 de la mañana.

"Debo ir a ayudar a Linda a despertarse" Dijo mientras volaba a la habitación de Linda.

Blu se poso encima del arco de madera de la cama de Linda, esperando a que sonase el despertador.

El despertador sonó y linda comenzó a darle golpes al despertador.

"Maldito despertador" Dijo mientras quitaba el enchufe del despertador, descubriendo que aun seguía sonando, miro hacia arriba y vio a Blu imitando los sonidos del pitido de un coche con las gafas de Linda en su Pico.

"Ah, buenos días Blu" Dijo mientras acariciaba a Blu.

Blu y Linda empezaron su rutina mañanera de todos los días, comenzaron a lavarse los dientes.

"¡Eeh!" Dijo Linda al ver que Blu se había tirado un eructo después de beber agua.

Después, en la cocina, blu fue a través de aros, abriendo la despensa y cogiendo sus cereales favoritos, acabo saltando encima de un plato, Linda lo cogió, y las Tostadas salieron directamente al plato.

Después Blu fue como loco en un coche de Policía, aparcándolo perfectamente y saltando hacia la barandilla deslizándose hacia el primer piso.

Blu y Linda dieron vueltas en la Silla hasta llegar al ordenador, donde blu introdujo la contraseña y entraron, de fondo de pantalla se podían ver a Blu y Linda como piratas.

Blu Salto hacia la puerta y puso el cartel "Abierto".

"Aquí tienes el libro que me pediste" Dijo Linda hacia un cliente."Me encantaría, pero, ¿Quien cuidaría a Blu? Blu no puede ir a una Perrera" Dijo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

"Tu chocolate calentito, como a ti te gusta" Le dijo con dulzura a Blu.

"Mmm, esto si que es vida, y la proporción perfecta de nubecitas y cacao. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...6" Dijo Blu.

Estaba por empezar a sorber del chocolate, cuando una bola de nieve se estrello en el escaparate de la Tienda de Libros, enfadando a Blu.

"Eeh, mascotilla, ¿A donde vas a emigrar este año, al microondas? Jajajaja" Dijo uno de los gansos con una risa penosa.

"Ah, si, vaya, que madurez" Dijo Blu mientras se limpiaba el pico"

De pronto, un hombre se estrello en el banco en donde estaban los gansos, asustándolos, el hombre vio a Blu y se puso a decir cosas muy raras.

"¡Arara, Arara, Arara!" Acabo chocandose contra el cristal del escaparate, lo que era para reírse.

Linda salio de la tienda ayudando al señor que recién se había estrellado.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo Linda mientras dejaba pasar al hombre.

"Si, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a este clima" Dijo un poco tiritando.

"Ah, pues, ¿A venido a buscar un libro?" Dijo Linda.

"¿Un libro? No, no, he recorrido mas de 10.000 kilómetros buscándole a el" Dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a Blu, a la vez que le daba una tarjeta a Linda.

"¿A mi, porque? Lo único que se hacer es pensar, leer y escribir." Dijo Blu algo preocupado.

"¿A Blu?" Pregunto intrigada.

"Si, veras, Blu es un ave muy especial, es mas, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Blu es el único macho de su especie"

"¿QUE?" Dijo Blu atónico al ver lo que decía.

"Y hace poco encontramos una hembra, y lo que pretendemos es hacer que críen para preservar la especie." Dijo el hombre.

"Ah, pues, es genial" Dijo mirando a Blu, que estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Y...¿Cuando pueden traerla, Doctor Monteiro?

"Llameme Tulio, ella no puede venir aquí, esta en brazil, ¡Blu debe ir a Rio De Janeiro!

"¿QUE?" Dijo Blu impresionado al ver lo que decía Tulio. "Aunque bueno, por tal de encontrar alguna pareja que quiera estar conmigo, ¡lo haría encantado!" Dijo Blu con felicidad estas ultimas palabras.

"Mire, Tulio, A nosotros no nos gusta viajar, nos gusta estar en minessota, con nuestra rutina y nuestro negocio, además el me necesita, no puedo dejarle solo." Dijo Linda preocupada

"No, No, esta todo planeado, iras durante todo el viaje con Blu" Dijo mientras Blu comprobaba donde se encontraba Rio De Janeiro en un globo.

"Pero Blu ni siquiera sabe volar" Dijo Linda. "Tenias que habérselo dicho" Le siguió rodando los ojos"

"Pero si es un espécimen perfecto, esta perfectamente desarollado para volar" Dijo Tulio mientras revisaba a Blu por todos lados. (Por TODOS los lados xD)

"Tulio no lo hag..." Fue interrumpida por Tulio. "No te preocupes, el instinto siempre prevalece" Dijo mientras arrojaba a Blu al aire esperando que vuele, pero cae en picado y se estrella en el suelo.

"Pero sera bestia el tio, espero que mi quizás próxima pareja no sea igual" Dijo Blu con ironía.

"¡Blu!, ¿Te has hecho daño?" Dijo Linda mientras acariciaba a Blu.

"Esta demasiado Domesticado" Dijo Tulio con firmeza.

"Muy bien Tulio, me ha encantado su visita, el repaso que ha ofrecido a Blu, y que encima lo haya tirado" Dijo Linda estrellándole la puerta en las narices a Tulio, echándolo de la librería.

"Escucha, Linda, ¡Si no hacemos esto, no toda su especie, desaparecerá! Dijo Tulio extremadamente preocupado. "Quizás mañana sea tarde" Dijo Tulio echándole otra tarjeta a Linda por la entrada del buzón."¿Se lo pensara?

Linda se puso a Reflexionar, mientras Blu estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"Jo, yo quería ir a conocer a esa chica, creo que se llamaba Perla. Yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida solo en Minessota, le diré a Linda que quiero ir a Rio De Janeiro" Dijo Blu con firmeza

"Linda..." Pregunto Blu algo Tímido.

Linda solo escucho graznidos, pero se dio la vuelta para ver que quería Blu.

Blu cogió un papel y un lápiz y se puso a escribir en la nota.

"Linda, yo quiero ir a conocer a Perla" Escribió Blu (Pondremos con un * lo que este escrito en las notas)

Blu, pero, ¿Porque?

*Porque no quiero pasar solo toda mi vida, quiero conocer mundo, y, quiero conocer a perla. Blu se sonrojo un poco.

"Ven, sube a mis rodillas" Dijo Linda con una mirada Tierna.

*Entonces ¿Iremos?

Linda Suspiro. "Esta bien Blu, iremos" Poniendo su puño para su clásico saludo.

"Mañana, a primera hora, estaremos en el avión, y regresaremos en menos de que canta un guacamayo" Dijo Linda.

"¡Si!" Grito Blu victorioso.

Bueno Chicos, hasta aquí este primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias a

KevinBlu, Dark-Kazoo, Dayku y Bio-Impacto por darme la bienvenida a la comunidad de FF.

Nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo!

Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor?

Ves un botoncito ahi abajo? Sisisisi, pulsa y escribe tu review :D

¡Hasta la Proxima!


	3. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Familiares

Hoooola chic s de fanfiction, os traigo mi segundo capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruteis, y apartir de ahora mejorare la presentacion ;). También pondré la fecha para que no tengáis que ver el día en el que actualice en la barrita del sinopsis xD, bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo ^.^

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Familiares

Era una nueva mañana en Minessota, Blu había madrugado mucho y Linda también, ya que ambos tenían curiosidad por conocer a Perla, y por viajar a Rio De Janeiro.

"¡Es hora de irnos Blu!" Dijo Linda con entusiasmo.

"Al fin, espero que no tardemos mucho en llegar" Dijo Blu.

En ese momento Tulio los llevo hasta el Aeropuerto, en donde subieron a un avión lujoso y privado.

"Llegaremos a Rio en aproximadamente 3 horas" Dijo Tulio mientras se acomodaba en un asiento.

"Pues sera mejor que duerma, no quiero quedarme en esta jaula 3 horas sin salir a caminar" Dijo Blu.

Blu se durmió, en un profundo sueño, algo raro la verdad.

"Eh, ¿Donde estoy?" Dijo Blu confuso.

"Blu..." Dijo una voz profunda.

"¿Quien eres, o mejor dicho, QUE eres?" Dijo Blu curioso pero a la vez confundido.

"Eso no importa Blu, debes recordar tu pasado" Dijo la voz firmemente. "Asi que, despierta con tu memoria..." Finalizo Esfumándose sin respuesta.

**FLASHBACK (15 años atrás)**

_"Todas las aves del mundo_

_con este canto especial._

_Con alegría es puro ritmo_

_no hay nada como el carnaval._

_Llama todos a unirse_

_el sol, la luna también._

_Baila con brío, amor y pasión._

_Muéstranos que haces tan bien._

_Todo aquí esta que arde,_

_acercate y siente el calor._

_Busca primero un compañero_

_mágicamente que rico,_

_en Río._

_Fiesta sin más_

_(si sin más)_

_Se acerca ya viene,_

_no existe en otro lugar._

_Que rico,_

_en Río._

_Recuerda algo mas_

_ya solo hay fiesta esa es la pura verdad."_

"¡Quiero unirme a ellos!" Grito el pequeño Blu.

"¡Ahora podre volar!" Dijo Blu con entusiasmo

Blu pequeño estaba apunto de volar, hasta que observo como sus amigos eran capturados, asustando al pequeño que hizo que callese a unas hojas en el suelo.

"¡Ahh! ¡Ayuda!" Dijo Blu desesperado

En ese momento atraparon a Blu, y de repente todo paso a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar al día que le encontró Linda.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Blu despertó, casi había llegado a Rio, estaba confundido y extrañado.

"¿Que ha sido eso, que ha pasado?" Pregunto Blu alarmado.

En ese momento muchísima información paso por su cabeza, recordando parte de su pasado.

"¡Ahora recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió!" Dijo Blu casi saltando de alegría por recordarlo.

En ese momento llegaron a Rio, Tulio los estaba llevando en su coche, mientras Blu estaba fascinado por lo que veía, se asomo por un ruido que oía desde fuera de su jaula, vio a dos aves pequeñas, un cardenal de cresta roja y un canario.

"OHHH VA, Jalajalaaaaa, eha eah. Ouve ¿tudo bem?" Dijo el Canario con un tono alegre.

Blu iba a usar su diccionario pero se le cayo, asi que tuvo que improvisar un poco.

"Aver, Yo...No...Ser...de aquí..." Dijo Blu improvisando a mas no poder.

"Eh Nico, es un guiri" Dijo el cardenal con alegría.

"Pues a mi no me lo parece" Dijo el canario alegre igual.

"Ah, ¿En serio?" Dijo Blu curioso.

"Claro, te ves deslumbrante" Dijo el cardenal con tono hip hop.

"Eeh, pues gracias, supongo" Dijo esto ultimo murmurando.

En ese momento Blu vio un ave que se le hacia muy familiar, intento recordar

**FLASHBACK (10 años atrás)**

Blu iba caminando por Minessota, buscando a su amiga Iris, hasta que la encontró debajo de una bola de nieve. Era una guacamaya azul y amarilla preciosa, con un plumaje reluciente.

"¡Iris! ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Blu preocupado.

"Ai, si, creo que estoy bien. Jajaja" Dijo Iris riendo.

"Jajaja, parecías un pajar de nieve ahí abajo" Dijo Blu riendo igual.

"Oye Blu" Dijo cambiando de tema Iris.

"¿Si, que ocurre?" Pregunto Blu.

"Me gustaria hacer un pacto de amistad" Dijo Iris sonrojándose un poco puesto que Blu le parecía atractivo.

"¿Un pacto? Ah, es el que me hablaste ayer, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Blu.

"Si, y quiero que lo cumplamos" Dijo Iris con ternura.

"¡Vale! Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Blu animado.

"Muy bien, ¿Listo?" Pregunto Iris.

"¡Si!" Dijo blu.

"Por mi gran compañer , juro que jamas nos separaremos y seremos grandes amigos" Dijeron ambos animados y firmes.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

"¡Iris, Iris!" Dijo Blu gritando.

"Eh, ¿Que es eso?" Dijo Iris que al ver a Blu, salto de alegría y fue corriendo a por el, ya que hacían 5 años que no se veian.

"¡Bluuuu!" Dijo Iris dándole un abrazo.

"¡Holaaaa! ¡Te he echado de menos!" Dijo Blu correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"¿Y que haces por aquí? Pregunto Iris contenta.

"Ejeeemm" Dijeron el cardenal y el canario, que habían observado todo.

"Ah, verán chicos, esta es..." Fue interrumpido por las dos aves.

"No pasa nada, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, yo soy Nico y el es Pedro, por si nos volvemos a ver" Dijo Nico mientras volaba.

"Vale, adiós chicos, digo, ¡adiós Nico y Pedro! Dijo Blu corrigiéndose.

"¿Quienes son?" Pregunto Iris curiosa.

"Son unos amigos que conocí a los 5 minutos de estar aqui" Dijo Blu casi riendo.

"Jajaja, tu siempre haces buenos amigos. Y mas con lo bueno que estas..." Dijo esto ultimo murmurando.

"Y oye, ¿que hiciste en estos 5 años que no nos vemos?" Dijo Blu curioso.

"Pues la verdad, estuve buscando un buen macho, pero no hubo resultado" Dijo Iris picarona.

"Vaya, jajaja, con lo guapa que eres" Dijo Blu sin sonrojarse lo mas mínimo por el piropo que le habia dicho a Iris.

"B-Bueno, ¿Y tu que haces aquí?" Pregunto Iris aun sonrojada.

"Pues la verdad, he venido a conocer... a una chica" Dijo Blu sonrojándose un poco.

En ese momento Iris se murió de celos intentando evitar sonrojarse.

**Pensamientos Iris:**

¿COMO? Vaya, no me extraña en lo mas mínimo, los buenos siempre están ocupados, ¡pero yo lo quiero para mi! Dios, ya no se ni lo que digo.

**Fin Pensamientos Iris:**

"Emm... ¿Te ocurre algo?" Pregunto Blu.

"Ah, no nada" Dijo Iris ocultando sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, al parecer ya voy a conocerla, porque el coche esta en marcha. ¡Adiós!" Dijo Blu alegre.

"Adiós..." Dijo Iris algo desanimada.

¿Que ocurrirá con Blu y Iris?

¿A donde se llevaran a Blu?

¿Como sera Perla?

Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo (Parezco el presentador de una serie xD)

Espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, así que, hasta lueeeeeeeegoooo.

**20 - 12 - 12**


	4. Capitulo 3: Perla, vaya chica

Hola chic s! Os traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfrutéis como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, ¡Feliz día del fin del Mundo!

Capitulo 3: Perla, vaya chica.

Blu se despidió de Iris, 15 minutos después llegaron al centro de conservación, donde tenian a perla.

"Y este es el centro de nuestro centro" Dijo Tulio orgulloso.

"Vaya..." Dijeron Blu y Linda al mismo tiempo.

"¡Hola chicos!" Dijo Tulio y muchas aves volaron hacia el.

"¡Están encantados con usted!" Dijo Linda.

"Si, soy su gran ave materna" Dijo Tulio.

"Pues si que eres materna, jajaja" Dijo Blu pero Linda solo escucho graznidos.

"Muchas de estas aves estaban en manos de los contrabandistas, y, casi siempre los pobres resultaban heridos, o mueren cuando los cazan" Dijo Tulio con tristeza. "Pero gracias a nuestra ayuda, sobreviven" Dijo Tulio mas animado.

"Guau, es increíble" Dijo Linda impresionada por la historia.

"Mira este, al pobre lo encontramos anoche" Dijo Tulio mientras señalaba a una cacatúa que parecía estar en muy mal estado. "Hola pequeño, hoy estas mucho mejor, si." Dijo Tulio mientras acariciaba a la cacatúa.

"¡Que te recuperes!" Dijo Blu a la cacatúa.

Pero la cacatúa solamente le devolvió una mirada fría y escalofriante que asusto un poco a Blu.

"Vaya..." Dijo Blu

**5 Minutos después...**

"Bueno, y... ¿Donde esta Perla?" Pregunto Linda curiosa.

"Oh, la tenemos en un lugar especial, esa chica tiene mucho carácter" Dijo Tulio mientras un doctor se daba la vuelta y lo observaba con muchos arañazos. "Si, ya lo creo" Dijo el otro doctor

"¡¿Le ha hecho eso?! Oh que encanto, seguro que me abrazara al verme" Dijo Blu Sarcásticamente.

Linda y Tulio solo escuchaban graznidos, pero sabían que tenia miedo.

"Hey, no te preocupes, voy a hacerte irresistible" Dijo Tulio Confiado.

"Mas te vale..." Dijo Blu antes de ser arreglado por Tulio.

**10 Minutos después...**

"Listo, ahora puedes entrar a ser un gran galán" Dijo Tulio.

Tulio empujo a Blu por lo que parecía un conducto, dejándolo en el principio de un hábitat artificial.

"Eh... ¿Hola?" Dijo Blu que al ver su reflejo en el metal pego un grito asustándose.

"¡Aah! Dios, ese Tulio me ha dejado horrible" Dijo Blu mientras se arreglaba y se ponía su aspecto normal.

"¿Que ha sido eso?" Dijo Perla, quien estaba al otro lado del hábitat artificial.

"Hey, es otra ave, y, es igual a mi..." Dijo Perla.

"Vaya, de guapo y apuesto no le falta nada" Dijo Perla mientras reía un poco.

"Pero vamos, tu no eres así, le demostrare quien manda, se piensa que puede mandar en mi como los demás." Dijo Perla confiada pero a la vez preparada.

"Ehh, ¿Que ha sido eso?" Dijo Blu al escuchar unos ruidos.

Entonces Perla apareció delante de un Foco, lo que la hacia parecer un ángel.

"Guau... Es preciosa..." Dijo Blu embobado mirando a Perla.

"No saben ni lo que dice, es como un ángel..." Dijo Blu aun embobado. "Un ángel, que se acerca...mucho" Blu se dio cuenta y se aparto de inmediato esquivando el ataque de Perla.

"¿Que?" Dijo Perla mientras se enfadaba por aver esquivado su ataque.

"Ehh, ¿Que diablos te pasa?" Dijo Blu molesto.

"Piensas que puedes mandar ¿Verdad? ¡Pues no!" Grito Perla y se abalanzo sobre Blu.

"¿Que?" Dijo Blu justo antes de esquivar el zarpazo próximo de Perla.

Perla estaba atacando a Blu, y Blu la estaba esquivando, un poco patosamente, pero lo hacia muy bien, hasta que Perla le agarro del cuello y lo derribo en el suelo.

"Aagaghhajhjkjajahgahgdha" Intento decir Blu, pero no podía por la garra de Perla en el cuello.

"¿Eh?" Dijo perla sin entender nada, así que le retiro la pata.

"Ah, gracias, necesito la garganta para hablar" Dijo Blu mientras respiraba.

"Te pareces... a mi..." Dijo Perla mirando a Blu por todos lados. (pero no por TODOS xD)

"Eh... Claro, somos de la misma especie. Los únicos..." Dijo esto ultimo murmurandolo.

Perla lo oyó, pero disimulo no haber oído nada.

"M-Me llamo Blu" Dijo Blu mientras recordaba algo de pequeño.

**Flashback (15 años atrás)**

"Cariño, te llamaremos Blu" Dijo la madre de Blu.

"Si, como el precioso cielo azul" Siguió el Padre de Blu.

(En la película, Linda le pone el nombre, pero yo hago lo que me da la gana porque es mi historia :) )

**Fin Flashback**

"C-Como el cielo azul" Dijo Blu.

Perla estuvo atenta a como se llamaba, y le gusto su nombre.

"Vaya, bonito nombre" Dijo Perla por lo bajo.

**Pensamientos Perla:**

Quizás me pueda ayudar a salir de aquí, se lo diré, espero que me acepte y me ayude, es nerd, por lo que sabrá que hacer.

**Fin Pensamientos Perla.**

"Bien, ¿Estas listo?" Dijo Perla entusiasmada.

"¿QUE? P-Pues..." Blu se puso increíblemente nervioso ya que no sabia que Perla se refería a escapar, no a aparearse.

Blu fue interrumpido por perla, que le llevo a una rama.

"Vale, estoy listo, debo ser el primero en actuar, en españoles por el mundo decían que las brasileñas querían tipos duros, pues yo lo seré." Dijo Blu confiado.

"Vale... Supongo que tu..." Pero fue interrumpido por Blu quien intentaba de darle un beso.

"Eh, Eh, ¿Que haces?" Dijo Perla furiosa.

"Eh, pues lo que me has propuesto, pero para que me quede claro, tu ¿Que hacías?" Pregunto Blu nervioso aun.

"Lo que yo intento es escapar" Dijo Perla mientras señalaba un conducto de ventilación.

"Ah, s-si claro..." Dijo Blu intentando disimular su beso que quería darle a Perla.

"Espera, ¿intentabas besarme? ¡No nos conocemos!" Dijo Perla furiosa.

"No, no..." Pero fue interrumpido por Perla que le decía de todo.

"Escucha, se que mis plumas no son comunes, pero yo no soy de esos" Dijo Blu

"Necesitan un poquito de ayuda" Dijo Tulio quien había estado observando sin decir ni una sola palabra. Dicho esto les puso una bola de discoteca.

"Eh... yo no tengo nada que ver con esto...Maldita bola" Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, que Perla estaba mirándole con el pico abierto.

"Genial, me ha tocado un pájaro nerd y ridículo" Dijo Perla irónicamente.

"Oye, eso no es verda..." Pero fue interrumpido por Perla que se lanzo sobre el a intentar matarle.

"Si, Lionel Richi nunca falla" Dijo Tulio orgulloso de "creer" aver salvado la especie.

**1 hora mas tarde...**

"Vaya hombre, como me ha dejado" Dijo Blu. "Mejor que vaya a ducharme"

Blu se estaba duchando en el lago de agua artificial, mientras perla seguía intentando escapar, oyó a Blu y fue a asomarse, lo que vio le dejo embobada con el pico abierto.

"Vaya..." Dijo Perla embobada que se aparto de inmediato. "Necesita privacidad" Dijo esto después de aver visto el "Herramienta" de Blu.

Blu acabo, y se durmió en el suelo, sin decir ni una palabra.

**3 horas después...**

"Ah, ¿Que es eso? Como no" Dijo Blu al ver que era Perla intentando escapar.

"Perdona, pero intento dormir" Dijo Blu molesto."Primero me saludas de forma cordial, luego intentas matarme, y encima luego me ensucias para que tenga que ir a ducharme" Dijo Blu.

Perla, que se shockeo otra vez al recordar la súper escena de Blu duchándose, agito la cabeza intentando volver.

"Ah, pues perdona, porque yo intento escapar" Dijo Perla Sarcástica.

"¿Escapar? Pero ¿Porque? A mi no me importaría estar en esta jaula de lujo" Dijo Blu mirando a su alrededor.

"Que la jau... ah, es algo, que una simple "Mascota" jamas entenderá" Dijo Perla burlándose de Blu.

"¿Mascota? ¿Me has llamado Mascota? Para que tu te enteres, yo soy un animal de compañía, y no me importa, porque mañana lo mas probable es que Iris venga a visitarme y me saque de aquí..." Pero fue interrumpido por una visión.

**Flashback (8 años atrás)**

"Oye Blu..." Dijo Iris.

"¿Si? Dime" Contesto Blu.

"¿Te gustaría ser... M-Mi novio?" Dijo Iris sonrojada.

Blu lo pensó por un momento, ya que también sentía mas cosas por Iris, y, armado de valor...

"¡Si! Quiero estar contigo" Dijo Blu alegre.

"¡Genial! Dijo Iris dándole un apasionante beso a Blu"

**Fin Flashback.**

"Ah, ¿Si? Pues cuanta alegría por ti "Mascota" " Dijo Perla burlándose de nuevo de Blu.

"Pues si, porque es mi NOVIA, y por lo menos me quiere, o al menos que yo recuerde, porque tampoco me acuerdo de mucho."

**Pensamientos de Perla:**

¿Que? Vaya, tiene novia, no me lo esperaba, aunque la verdad dice que cree que tenia, vaya memoria, aunque quizás haya tenido algún problema familiar o algo así, debería respetarle un poco mas...

**Fin Pensamientos Perla.**

"Ah, pues, genial..." Dijo Perla algo desanimada.

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo gente, no os preocupéis, ahora mismo subiré el siguiente, que he estado trabajando mucho tiempo para hacerlos todos de golpe, los iré subiendo día a día.

Lector, Lector ¿Que review es la mejor?

¿Ves ese botón abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review.

Adioooooos.


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Celos y Amor?

Hola chic s! Este es ya el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, espero que os guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Feliz Dia de Casi Navidad! :Okay:

**ATENCION:**

**En este capitulo, la historia ira por un camino diferente, no es el mismo de la pelicula, pero la pelicula acabara igual, en caso de que otro capitulo como este vaya por otro camino, lo avisare con este mismo mensaje. Resumen: Capitulo distinto a la pelicula.**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Celos y Amor?**

Amanecía en Rio De Janeiro, Blu estaba dormido en el suelo, mientras perla estaba dormida al lado del conducto de ventilación.

Blu despertó, se dio cuenta de que Perla seguía dormida, así que el decidió ir a buscar el desayuno.

Blu volvió con un gran recipiente de frutas y observo que Perla apenas había espabilado, asi que el se puso a comer y espero a que Perla bajase a comer igual.

"Vaya, que rico tendrá que estar" Dijo Blu apunto de pegarle un bocado a un mango.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunto Perla incrédula.

"El desayuno, lo he traído antes de que despertaras" Dijo Blu sonriendo.

"Ah.. pues muy bien" Dijo Perla mientras se sentaba a comer.

En ese momento algo llamo a la puerta, Blu fue a abrir y Perla esperaba la oportunidad para salir volando y escapar.

Blu abrió la puerta y Iris salio de ella a toda velocidad, lo que provoco que se volviese a cerrar la puerta, perla se sentía fastidiada.

"¡Bluuu!" Grito Iris de alegría.

"¡Iris!" Grito Blu de Alegría.

"Vaya, aquí están los 2 mascotas." Dijo Perla rodando los ojos.

"Eh, quien eres tu para insultarnos." Dijo Iris.

"Dejala, ella es así" Dijo Blu y suspiro.

"Ah, entiendo" Dijo Iris.

"Oye Iris, tengo algo importante que decirte." Dijo Blu algo preocupado.

"Emm, claro, ¿Que es?" Pregunto Iris curiosa.

"Es privado" Dijo Blu. "Perla, ¿Puedes irte?"

"No, no quiero." Dijo Perla en tono desafiante.

Blu suspiro. "Siento hacer esto" Dicho esto Blu empujo a Perla enredándola con unas plantas, lo que la inmovilizo.

"Vaya, jajaja" Dijo Iris.

"Vale, ahora que estamos a solas, debo decirte algo"Dijo Blu serio.

"Me enterare de todo..." Dijo Perla que se había desenredado y estaba escuchando.

"Veras, tu y yo... ¿Eramos novios en el pasado?" Dijo Blu algo sonrojado.

Iris callo un momento y respondió.

"Si. Tu y yo eramos pareja, pero un día tu me salvaste de una enorme caja de madera, sacrificándote por mi, y perdiste parte de tu memoria, no me recordabas, así que cortamos." Dijo esto ultimo con tristeza.

"Amm... Pues, gracias por recordármelo." Dijo Blu. "Nunca habría pensado que hiciera eso."

"Oh, vamos Blu, tu siempre te preocupas por los demás, pase lo que pase, por eso te quería, por que te preocupas por todos." Dijo Iris alegre.

"Pues genial." Dijo Blu.

"Vaya... No me lo habría imaginado." Dijo Perla.

"En fin, voy a desenredar a Perla, no me ha gustado nada tener que hacerle eso." Dijo Blu algo preocupado.

**30 minutos después...**

"Bueno, adiós Iris" Dijo Blu contento por su pequeña charla.

"Adios Blu" Dijo Iris contenta.

"Al fin se ha ido" Dijo Perla contenta.

"Uaah, vaya sueño que tengo." Dijo Blu.

"Si, yo también estoy muy cansada, vamos a dormir." Dijo Perla mientras se acomodaba en una rama.

"Vale, buenas noches" Dijo Blu.

Perla le respondió igual.

**Al día siguiente...**

Esta vez Perla despertó primero, y encontró para su sorpresa a Iris entre las alas de Blu, quien estaba completamente dormido.

"¿Que?" Dijo Perla furiosa.

Blu despertó por el grito de Perla, quien hizo lo mismo al ver a Iris entre sus alas.

"¡Ah! Iris, ¿Q-Que haces dormida entre mis alas?" Dijo Blu impresionado.

Iris despertó igual, pero no hizo lo mismo, medio dormida y sin saber lo que decía, le dijo a Blu...

"Uaah, Hola mi amor" Dijo Iris mientras se estirazaba en las alas de Blu.

Blu y Perla se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que le había dicho a Blu.

"¡Pero que dices!" Grito Perla.

"Eh, Eh, ¿Que pasa?" Pregunto adormilada Iris.

"¡Le has llamado Amor a Blu!" Dijo Perla furiosa.

"Bueno, como en los viejos tiempos, o no tan viejos jajaja."Dijo Iris.

"¿Pero quien eres tu para colarte aquí y dormir al lado de Blu?"

"Eh, Eh, chicas..." Dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por las chicas.

"Que, ¿Celosa de que yo este con Blu?" Dijo desafiante Iris.

Perla callo por un momento, eso era verdad, estaba celosa, cuando consiguió salir de su trance, estaba apunto de contestarle.

"Pues..," Pero Blu la interrumpió.

"Oye, no quiero que peleen, son mis mejores amigas y no quiero que peleen entre ellas" Dijo Molesto Blu.

"Vale..." Dijeron ambas a la vez.

"Muy bien, vaya, parezco un mismísimo padre de dos hijas jajaja" Dijo Blu.

Las 2 chicas también rieron.

"Pero oye, Iris, en serio, ¿Que hacías a mi lado?" Pregunto Blu curioso.

"Porque te hecho de menos" Respondió Iris.

Perla sintió un ataque de celos de nuevo, ya que deseaba alguna relación parecida.

"Escucha Iris, tu y yo, ya no estamos juntos, lo siento, pero yo debo rehacer mi vida." Contesto firme Blu.

"Ah... Vale..." Dijo Iris desanimada. "Me voy a mi nido, adiós"

"Vaya, al fin paz y tranquilidad en este lugar" Dijo Perla que dicho esto, siguió intentando escapar.

**En la noche...**

Blu y perla estaban discutiendo sobre los humanos, si eran buenos o malos, hasta que la puerta del hábitat se abrió, Perla aprovecho este momento para intentar escapar.

"Los humanos si que son gente de fiar, sobretodo porque llevan dándome cariño 15 años" Dijo Blu molesto.

"Aah" Grito Perla.

"¿Perla?" Dijo Blu.

Blu observo a un niño moreno y le intento preguntar.

"Hola, has visto a..." Pero fue interrumpido por este que le atrapo en un saco y luego metiéndolo en una jaula.

"Ai" Se quejo Blu.

Blu se paralizo al ver a Perla "Muerta" en el suelo de la jaula.

Vaya, cuanto suspense no? XD, espero que os haya gustado este cap y una vez mas me despido, hasta la proximaaaaa.

Lector, Lector ¿Que review es la mejor?

¿Ves ese botón de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review.

Adioooooos.


	6. Capitulo 5: El secuestro

Hooola a todos chavales, os traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que os guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

**En este capitulo...**

**Perla observo el lugar en donde se encontraba, estaba rodeada por muchas jaulas con aves dentro, y se acordó de Blu.**

"**¡Blu! ¡Blu! Despierta Blu... Hay no..." Dijo Perla desesperada, esperando lo peor.**

**En ese momento una lágrima callo del rostro de Perla, pensando lo peor. Pero por suerte Blu fue abriendo los ojos aun dolorido.**

"**Ai, dios que dolor" Dijo Blu quejándose.**

**Capitulo 5: El secuestro.**

Blu observo a un niño moreno y le intento preguntar.

"Hola, has visto a..." Pero fue interrumpido por este que le atrapo en un saco y luego metiéndolo en una jaula.

"Ai" Se quejo Blu.

Blu se paralizo al ver a Perla "Muerta" en el suelo de la jaula.

"¡Perla!" Grito Blu, haciendo que su personalidad active todas las alarmas de peligro.

"¡Perla, Perla, Perla, Perla, Perla! ¿Estas bien, despierta por favor?" Dijo Blu casi desesperado.

"Aah" Dijo perla sin que Blu lo oyera, ella estaba medio dormida pero podía escuchar lo que Blu decía.

"Solo hay una manera" Dijo Blu tragando saliva. "Pero espero hacerlo bien."

Blu se acerco lentamente a Perla.

"Puede que me lleve un guantazo, o que incluso me mate, pero la salvare" Dijo Blu preparado.

Dicho esto Blu empezó a hacerle a Perla el "Pico a Pico" (Véase como boca a boca)

Perla noto esto, y se espabilo de inmediato, estaba por intentar matarle, pero se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Gracias por salvarme!" Dijo Perla.

"D-De nada" Dijo Blu sonrojado.

"Bueno, sera mejor que miremos donde estamos, a ver..." Dijo Perla mientras buscaba algún hueco por donde ver.

"¡Hay!" Dicho esto Perla rompió con su pico un trozo de tela.

"Oh, Oh... fijo que son contrabandistas" Dijo perla preocupada.

"Blu, hazte el muerto" Dijo perla mientras ella se hacia el muerto.

"¿Que? ¿Porque? Pero en fin, te haré caso." Dijo Blu y también hizo esto.

El joven chico llamo a la puerta, y le recibieron dos individuos, uno gordo y otro delgado.

"Pasa, Chico" Dijo el delgado.

El joven solo le devolvió una sonrisa, y puso la jaula con la tela en la mesa donde había un hombre de espaldas.

"Buen trabajo, chico" Dijo El hombre mientras se daba la vuelta (Llamemoslo Marcel y ya esta, no me complicare tanto la vida xD)

"Bueno, chicos, ¿Que os dije yo acerca de este chico?" Dijo Marcel.

"¿Que le pagaras la mitad de lo prometido?" Dijo el hombre gordo (llamado Armando)

"'¡No! Que este chico me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad, es inteligente, y silencioso. Esto es tuyo." Dijo Marcel mientras le daba unos billetes al joven. (llamado Fernando -.-)

"Eh, me dijiste que me ibas a dar el doble." Dijo quejándose Fernando.

"Cállate, mocoso" Dijo Marcel insultando a Fernando.

"Ahora vete con tu mama" Dijo El hombre delgado (Llamado Kipo LOL)

"¡Pero yo no tengo mama!" Dijo Fernando desanimado.

"¿Padre?" Repitió Kipo

"¿Hermano?" Dijo Marcel.

"¿Perrito?" Dijo Armando.

Fernando simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Ooh... vamos Marcel, deja que se quede..." Dijo Armando.

Marcel se lo pensó un momento, predijendo de que dijese si, Fernando lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"No" Dijo Marcel y cerro la puerta.

A Fernando se le borro la sonrisa, y escucho la conversación de los contrabandistas al otro lado de la puerta.

"Muy bien, veamos a estos únicos guacamayos." Dijo Marcel

Marcel quito la tela y se enfado muchísimo por lo que vio.

"¡¿Pero que es esto?!" Dijo Marcel furioso.

"¡Vamos a buscar a ese chico!" Dijo Kipo

Los contrabandistas abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a Fernando en frente de ellos.

"¿Pero que diablos es esto?" Grito Marcel enfadado.

"P-Pero, no lo entiendo... cuando los traje estaban vivos" Dijo Fernando mientras entraba dentro de nuevo.

"Dime una cosa, ¡¿Para ti esto es estar vivo!?" Dijo Marcel en tono amenazante.

"¡Ahora!" Dijo Perla y le pico el pulgar a Marcel, haciendo que grite de dolor.

"¡Vamos Blu!" Dijo Perla mientras volaba de un lado para otro.

"¡Ve tu, corre!" Dijo Blu al ver que le habían atrapado.

Perla le hizo caso y estaba a punto de salir volando.

**Con Tulio... (Os jodí el momento :D)**

Tulio estaba comiendo solo, ya que Linda se había ido a un hotel, le llamaron por teléfono.

"¿Halo?" Dijo Tulio hablando por teléfono (el * indica que es por teléfono)

*"Tulio, tienes que venir al centro ya... Blu y Perla... han desaparecido" Dijo la voz a través del teléfono.

Tulio colgó y se maldijo a si mismo.

"¡Maldición! Sera mejor que llame a Linda..." Dijo Tulio preocupadísimo.

*"Linda..." Dijo Tulio.

*"¿Si?" Pregunto Linda curiosa.

*"Veras, Blu y Perla..." Dijo Tulio.

**20 Minutos Después...**

Linda salia llorando desde el centro de conservación ambiental por la perdida de su querido amigo emplumado.

"Linda, no fue tu culpa" Dijo Tulio intentando consolarla.

"Tienes razón... ¡Hay que ir a buscarlos! ¡Vamos Tulio!" Dijo Linda firme.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Tulio con esperanza de encontrarles.

**De nuevo con nuestras aves favoritas...**

Perla estaba a punto de salir, pero unas grandes garras la agarraron del cuello.

"Aahhg" Intento decir Perla.

"Vaya... hola pajarita, parece que te ha comido la lengua el loro..." Dijo la cacatúa que había en el centro de conservación.

"¡Sueltala!" Dijo Blu lanzándose a por Nigel (o pepillo) que se las había apañado para llegar ahí.

"Ahh, ¡Sueltame estúpido!" Dijo Nigel intentando quitarse a Blu de encima.

"¡Sueltala!" Dijo Blu asta que Nigel soltó sus garras.

"¡Maldito!" Grito enfurecido Nigel, tirando con mucha fuerza a Blu hacia el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los contrabandistas, que estaban observando con las bocas abiertas se quedaron tal cual, sin recoger a Blu.

Nigel volvió a coger a Perla con sus garras y la llevo a su jaula con mucha fuerza.

"Nigel, con vida." Dijo Marcel señalando al pobre Blu que estaba en el suelo.

Nigel cogió a Blu y lo tiro con la misma fuerza a la jaula, dejando a Perla impactada por ver a Blu en ese Estado.

"Fernando, lleva la jaula a la otra habitación" Dijo Marcel señalando una puerta.

Fernando solo cogió la jaula y la llevo a donde le indicaron.

"Ah, y colocales estas cadenas" Dijo Marcel dándoselas.

"De acuerdo..." Dijo Fernando atándolas a Perla y Blu.

"Lo siento, yo no quería hacer esto... pero necesito el dinero" Dijo triste Fernando.

Perla observo el lugar en donde se encontraba, estaba rodeada por muchas jaulas con aves dentro, y se acordó de Blu.

"¡Blu! ¡Blu! Despierta Blu... Hay no..." Dijo Perla desesperada, esperando lo peor.

En ese momento una lágrima callo del rostro de Perla, pensando lo peor. Pero por suerte Blu fue abriendo los ojos aun dolorido.

"Ai, dios que dolor" Dijo Blu quejándose.

"¡Blu! ¡Estas vivo!" Grito Perla de alegría.

"Si, pero mi ala no es lo mismo" Dijo Blu señalando su ala, que tenia un rasguño poco profundo.

"Dios, eso hay que curartelo" Dijo Perla.

"No, dejalo, no duele pero si escuece jajaja" Dijo Blu chistoso.

Perla también rió por el comentario de Blu.

"Oye, Perla, ¿que tal si nos vamos de aquí ya? Me aburro" Dijo Blu

"¿Como? ¿Pero como saldremos?" Dijo Perla curiosa.

"Pues abriendo la puerta" Dijo Blu con una cara de "No es obvio". Dicho esto abrió la puerta.

"Es una broma" Dijo Perla incrédula.

"No, así que vamos" Dicho esto Blu estaba a punto de salir pero alguien cerro la puerta de nuevo, era Nigel.

"Vaya, vaya pajaritos, ¿Creéis que podéis salir? Los estúpidos humanos están viendo la caja mágica

de donde salen imágenes (Televisión) así que yo me quedare al mando" Dijo Nigel con un tono amenazante.

"Ya se que no soy un pajarito apuesto, pero antes era todo un galán" Dijo Nigel mientras mostraba un póster suyo.

"Cámaras, luces, acción" Dijo Nigel y se puso a cantar.

**Pretty Bird**

_Yo era guapo y ambicioso, todo yo avelicioso_

_Ya soy vil, un villano, un aleroso y malicioso_

_Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil_

_Era un galán todo para mi, de pronto vino un perico a ocupar mi puesto_

_Por eso soy tan malvado y tan deshonesto (EL era un superstar)_

_Joven y fresco (Gallardo) un ídolo gigantesco_

_(Un ave suspicaz) ¿Quién dijo eso de mí?_

_(Un ave muy veros) Yo lo rostizo eso si_

_Soy un ave fatal y brutal un criminal_

_Te crees más malo que yo, yo nunca oí de ti_

_Soy grosero, odio ser un carcelero_

_Defeco a la gente y culpo a mis compañeros… Lo hizo el_

_(Tan odioso es) Invencible (Horrendo) Iracible_

_Soy intocable, insaciable, como un lugar sin ley SOY INSUFRIBLE_

_[Perla se levanta con ayuda de blu]_

_Mis aves del Brasil (ooohhhh paraparapara) Millones van a oír_

_(Oooohhh paraparapara) diré que es lo que voy hacer_

_Hare que sean… (Ohhh ahhh ahhh)_

_**FIN CANCION**_

La canción la puse en latino para entenderla mejor ^.^

"Callad, ¡Callad!" Ordeno Nigel. "Solo yo"

"Os voy a hacer igual..." Dijo Nigel amenazando mientras sujetaba a Perla del cuello.

"Agagh" Intento decir Perla.

"Dulces pesadillas" Dijo Nigel y se fue riendo locamente.

"No mola tío, asusta, pero no mola" Dijo Blu y suspiro.

¡Bueno gente! Hasta aquí este fabuloso episodio, nos veeeemos.

Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese boton de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review.

¡Hasta laaaaaaa Proxima!


	7. Capitulo 6: Encadenados, pasado de Blu

Hooola a todos chavales, bienvenidos ya a mi sexto capitulo de este fic. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

**En este capitulo...**

"**Oh, Oh." Dijo Perla preocupada.**

"**¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Blu aun mosqueado.**

"**Mira eso. E-es ¡una serpiente!" Dijo Perla intentando avisar a Blu de que la tenia detrás.**

**La serpiente atrapo a Blu, pero este le dio un puñetazo en su mandíbula, y después le dio un picotazo, espantando a la serpiente.**

**Aviso: **estoy bastante decepcionado con mi fic de especial de navidad, yo esperaba que comentaseis mas, porque me costo mucho hacerlo, mas que nada para planearlo todo para sus próximas secuelas, creo que ha sido un error o algo así, pero por favor al menos leerlo, aquí os dejo el link del fic.

s/8831772/1/Horrible-Navidad

Ese es el link, y la verdad ando con falta de inspiración por varias cosas entre otras, una es esto.

**Capitulo 6: Encadenados, el pasado de Blu.**

"¡Asusta tío, asusta, pero no mola! ¿Estas bien Perla?" Pregunto Blu preocupado.

"Si, ahora rápido, salgamos de aquí" Dijo Perla.

"Vale, intentare no hacer mucho ruido al abrir la jaula" Dijo Blu mientras abría la jaula.

**Con Nigel y los contrabandistas...**

"¡Si, Si!" Gritaron Kipo y Armando.

"Panda de vagos, cargad la furgoneta esta noche, mañana por la mañana nos iremos de aquí antes de que empiece el carnaval." Dijo Marcel quien estaba abriendo la puerta para irse. "Ah, y vigilad a esos pájaros de vez en cuando."

"Si, si, no te preocupes" Gritaron ambos.

Entonces un ruido se oyó. Nigel fue el primero en ir a comprobarlo y descubrió a los pájaros cenutrios (azules) escapando.

"¡Alto ahí!" Grito Nigel mientras atrapaba a Blu del cuello.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Kipo. "Vamos a ver que es Armando."

Los contrabandistas entraron y ambos se asombraron mucho como Nigel.

"Suéltame imbécil." Dicho esto Blu le pego un zarpazo y luego un cabezazo a Nigel, dejándoles una oportunidad para escapar.

"¡Ahora!" Grito Perla y salio volando, pero estaban encadenados, y Blu se agarro a la jaula.

"¡Que haces!" Dijo Perla desesperada.

"No...Se..." Pero fue interrumpido por Perla.

"¿¡Que no sabes!?" Dijo Perla.

Blu se asusto al observar como Nigel avanzaba a por el, Blu se soltó de inmediato, cayendo.

"No...Se...¡Volar!" Dijo Blu mientras hacia un intento por volar.

"¡Ah!" Grito Perla mientras caía. "¡Podrías habérmelo dicho antes!" Añadió furiosa.

"¡Es que antes no era importante!" Dijo Blu.

"¡Ah, muy bien, ¿algo mas que me tengas que contar?!" Dijo Perla furiosa.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo Blu señalando hacia delante.

"¡Ah!" Grito Perla intentando defenderse del golpe próximo contra la pared.

Blu observo y cubrió a Perla del próximo golpe, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

"¡Blu!" Dijo Perla impactada por lo que hizo Blu.

"Ah..." Decía Blu a punto de desmayar.

"¡Blu!" Grito Perla y le dio una bofetada.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Blu espabilando."Oh, oh... ¡Agarrate!" Añadió Blu.

Blu se puso en una pose de salto de fe, y empezó a dar volteretas, cayendo perfectamente sobre una caja llena de plástico. (PERFECT 10/10) Perla cayo igual pero un poco mas torpe que Blu.

"¡Te odio!" Grito Perla.

Esas palabras hirieron a Blu, pero no era momento para sentimientos, ya que los contrabandistas iban a por los guacamayos.

"¡Corre!" Grito Perla.

"¡Aah!" Dijo Blu que se había tropezado y caído sobre Perla.

"Espera, puede que no sepa volar, pero soy todo un atleta, sigue mis pasos, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera." Dijo Blu mostrándole a Perla.

"Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera." Repetían ambos mientras corrían coordinados.

Los guacamayos corrían coordinadamente, mientras que los contrabandistas y Nigel les perseguían, ambos iban corriendo pero no se daban cuenta de que era el final de la calle y solo había vacío, porque estaban discutiendo.

"¡Genial, me ha tocado el único pájaro del mundo que no sabe volar!" Gritaba Perla enfadada.

"Hey, hey, existen 40 aves no voladoras." Dijo Blu.

"¡Loros!" Grito Perla.

"No, los loros vuelan." Contesto Blu confundido.

"¡No, que cuidado con eso!" Dijo Perla señalando una caja.

Ambos pasaron sin problemas por debajo de la caja, pero cayeron al vacío, entrando por la ventana de un hogar y saliendo por el balcón, cayendo nuevamente pero esta vez en una chapa.

"¡Aah!" Gritaban ambos guacamayos encima de la chapa, mientras Nigel les perseguía.

"¡Cuidado, agáchate!" Dijo Blu señalando un conducto de ventilación."Eso estuvo cerca." Añadió.

"Oye, tu eres una mascota, ¿No sabes patinar esto o algo así?" Dijo Perla rodando los ojos.

"¡Anda! Es verdad, ¡Agarrate!" Dijo Blu recordando su maestría con el monopatín (y todas sus ostias xD)

"¡Nos sigue por detrás!" Dijo Perla dándose la vuelta.

"¡Solo agarrate!" Dijo Blu.

Entonces Perla se agarro, y Blu comenzó a manejar la chapa por los tejados, iban perfectamente y Perla estaba riendo mientras Blu conducía.

"Jajaja." Reía Perla.

"Ahora observa..." Murmuro Blu fijando su vista en un conducto de ventilación.

"¿Que intentas hacer?" Dijo Perla curiosa observando. "No, no, no, ¡No no no no no!" Añadió Perla al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Blu.

"¡Solo confía en mi!" Dijo Blu firme.

Después ambos cruzaron por el conducto de ventilación, Nigel observo por donde se metieron, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocarse contra un poste eléctrico.

"¡Aah!" Dijo Nigel cayendo inconsciente.

"¡Jajaja, que pasada!" Gritaba Perla contenta.

"¡Si!" Grito Blu de felicidad.

Ambos estaban muy contentos, pero no se fijaron en el bache que estaba por venir.

"¡Aaaah!" Gritaban ambos mientras caían en la selva.

Ambos cayeron en una parte profunda, Blu hecho una vista a su alrededor y se asusto de inmediato, pero Perla no.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro, la tierra es peligroso." Dijo Perla mientras observaba.

"¿Seguro? Porque yo he odio que cuando alguien dice "Es la selva" no se refiere precisamente a algo bueno." Dijo Blu mientras caminaba entre arbustos y rocas.

"No me digas, yo no soy tan lista como tu, mascota." Dijo Perla rodando los ojos.

"¡Que no me llames mascota! Para tu información lo que acabas de decir es como si te dijeses tonta a ti misma." Dijo Blu enfadado.

"Oh, Oh." Dijo Perla preocupada.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Blu aun mosqueado.

"Mira eso. E-es ¡una serpiente!" Dijo Perla intentando avisar a Blu de que la tenia detrás.

La serpiente atrapo a Blu, pero este le dio un puñetazo en su mandíbula, y después le dio un picotazo, espantando a la serpiente.

"Vaya Blu, no me habías dicho que eras un luchador." Dijo Perla algo sorprendida.

"Que va... puaj... si ni siquiera yo se como he hecho eso.. puaj." Dijo Blu mientras se quitaba trozos de la piel de la serpiente que se le había quedado en el pico.

"Aquí solo somos un aperitivo... un pastel de plumas azules." Dijo Blu asustado.

"Por eso vivimos en los arboles y no en el suelo." Dijo Perla mientras señalaba un gran árbol. "Tu primero." Añadió.

"Amm... no, me da que no... me sentiría mas cómodo en algo mas civilizado..." Dijo Blu observando el lugar. "Que te parece... ¿allí?" Dijo Blu señalando una atalaya.

Blu y Perla caminaron hacia la atalaya, iban tranquilos puesto que no tenían ninguna prisa.

"No me puedo creer que tenga que arrastrarte hasta hay arriba." Dijo Perla rodando los ojos.

"¿Que? Ja, tu solo observa." Dijo Blu confiado.

Blu fue hacia la atalaya y escalo con mucha maestría hasta arriba, mientras Perla solo reía.

"¿Ahora quien es el que arrastra a quien, Eh?" Pregunto Blu burlón.

"Jajaja... muy gracioso." Dijo Perla sarcásticamente.

Blu subió hasta arriba del todo mientras que Perla solo reía.

"¿Ves? Quien necesita volar." Dijo Blu mientras subía a Perla con la cadena.

"Las aves... las aves necesitan volar, es, es pura libertad, y no tener que depender de nadie... ¿No quieres eso?"Pregunto Perla contenta, lo mas contenta desde que Blu la conoció.

"No se... suena algo solitario..." Dijo Blu algo triste.

"Buenas noches..." Dijo Perla mientras se recostaba en una parte de la atalaya.

"Buenas noches, yo me quedare un rato mas despierto, tengo algo que pensar..." Dijo Blu preocupado por algo.

**4 horas después...**

Blu despertó, estaba confuso pero se espabilo y se quedo un rato reflexionando.

"Me pregunto como estará Linda..." Se preguntaba Blu.

Blu observo al alrededor de la atalaya y pudo ver un colgante al lado suyo, el estaba extrañado y lo cogió, era una esmeralda con un hilo de hoja alrededor.

"Esta esmeralda..." Pensaba Blu algo confundido.

En ese momento, muchísima información paso a la velocidad de la luz, recordando todos sus recuerdos del pasado.

"Esmeralda... como he podido olvidarte..." Dijo Blu mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro.

**30 minutos después...**

Perla estaba despertando en silencio, estaba aturdida y fue despejándose poco a poco, descubrió a Blu con el colgante en sus garras y una lágrima saliendo de su rostro.

"¿B-Blu? ¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Perla preocupada por Blu.

Blu la miro y se quito la lágrima, luego siguió mirando la esmeralda y le respondió.

"No pasa nada..." Dijo Blu triste.

"Si que pasa, no es normal que estés triste y no te pase nada, ¿que es ese colgante?" Pregunto Perla preocupada.

Blu suspiro. "Este colgante es de mi pasado..."Dijo Blu triste.

"Y... ¿que ocurre? No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres." Dijo Perla curiosa y preocupada.

"No, te lo quiero contar, me sentiré mejor..." Dijo Blu. "Veras, en mi pasado, yo podía volar, y era muy feliz..." Dijo Blu.

"¿Entonces, cual es el problema?" Pregunto Perla.

"Yo conocí a una chica, se llamaba Esmeralda, y era de nuestra misma raza, ella y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, mucho mas que amigos..." Dijo esto ultimo Blu murmurando.

"Y..." Pregunto Perla atenta.

"Ella y yo, hicimos un colgante, era este..." Dijo Blu mostrándole el colgante. "Todo iba perfecto, pero un día mientras caminaba en busca de Esmeralda..."

**Buuuenooo chic s hasta aquí este capitulo, lo deje en suspense no creen? XD **

**MUAJAJAJA BluFics for president.**

**Espero que leáis mi fic navideño, y no me dejéis sin inspiración T.T.**

**Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese boton de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review.**

**Adioooos.**

**28 - 12 - 12**


	8. Capitulo 7: Conociendonos mas

**LEEME:**

**Hooola a todos chavales hoy estamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. **

**LEE ESTO:**

**Escuchen, voy a crear un nuevo fic, y ya tengo la introducción, pero cada vez que publico una historia nueva, no me sale en la pagina de inicio de "Películas, Rio." Y no se porque es, hasta el 6 de enero, por favor, os dejare mis fics en el final del capitulo con su enlace, y os pido por favor que lo leais, asi me quitais un peso de encima de que no lo podais leer, sin mas entreteneros, os traigo mi séptimo capitulo.**

**Y os quiero preguntar si a vosotros os sale mis fics en el inicio de la pagina fanfiction.**

**Movies Rio. Responded por favor.**

**Capitulo 7: Conociéndonos mas.**

"Ella y yo, hicimos un colgante, era este..." Dijo Blu mostrándole el colgante. "Todo iba perfecto, pero un día mientras caminaba en busca de Esmeralda..."

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Perla atenta.

"Mientras estaba buscándola, entre a un claro, donde había un árbol enorme cortado, ahí la encontré... muerta, llena de sangre." Dijo Blu y se puso a llorar.

"¿E-En serio?" Pregunto Perla algo shockeada.

"Si..." Dijo Blu. "Y no entiendo como he podido olvidarla... Una vez le prometí, que no la dejaría sola, y yo nunca faltare a una promesa, cuando nos quitemos esta cadena, la buscare por todos los sitios del mundo, no importa lo que me pase, voy a encontrarla y a enterrarla como es debido." Dijo Blu firme.

"Vaya... con todos los machos que he estado nunca me he encontrado con alguien así..." Pensaba Perla.

"Ahora si, vamos a dormir." Dijo Blu y tiro el colgante muy lejos.

"¿Porque lo has tirado?" Pregunto Perla incrédula lo lejos que lo había mandado.

"Porque solo me haré daño a mi mismo, es mejor así, y crear un futuro, intentar enamorarme de alguien y defenderla, tener hijos...etc." Dijo Blu mientras se recostaba.

"¿Enamorarte?" Pregunto Perla.

"Si, aunque seamos los únicos de nuestra especie, seguro que hay mas guacamayos azules como nosotros." Dijo Blu firme.

"Tu quizás, pero yo siempre estaré sola... todos los machos son iguales." Dijo Perla algo triste.

"Oh, vamos, hay machos que son dignos, y además no estas sola, estas conmigo, no te abandonare, no te preocupes." Dijo Blu tierno y luego cerro los ojos.

"Buenas noches..." Dijo Perla.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Blu tímido.

**Al día siguiente...**

Los rayos del Sol iluminaban la jungla, y en una pequeña atalaya, despertaba una guacamaya azul, llamada Perla.

"Uaaah, que bien he dormido." Dijo Perla mientras se estirazaba**. **"¿Blu no ha despertado aún?" Añadió.

Blu estaba durmiendo en la otra parte del nido, se notaba por su cara que no pudo dormir tranquilo, pero Blu se despertó.

"Vaya hombre, me he quedado dormido." Dijo Blu riendo.

"¿Cual es el problema?" Pregunto Perla.

"Que aun me afecta el horario de Minessota." Contesto Blu.

"Pues deberías empezar a acostumbrarte, aquí todo es vida." Dijo Perla.

"Si, pero primero deberíamos ducharnos y comer, estoy hambriento." Dijo Blu.

"Vale, debemos buscar un lago y algunas frutas." Dijo Perla mientras daba un vistazo alrededor.

"¡Mira, allí hay naranjas." Señalo Blu a un árbol bastante alto.

"Vale, tenemos que escalarlo entonces." Dijo Perla mientras empezaba a escalar.

"Vale, y, bueno, que... ¿hay de tu vida?" Pregunto Blu algo tímido.

"Pues la verdad, como todos, busco comida, me ducho, duermo, no voy a muchas fiestas la verdad."

"¿A que se debe?" Pregunto Blu curioso.

"Bueno, porque estoy harta." Dijo Perla enfadada.

"¿De que?" Pregunto Blu asustado.

"De todos los machos, hace poco corté con uno, me fue infiel 2 veces." Dijo Perla apenada.

"Oh, lo siento, ojala que te vaya bien si encuentras a alguien mas." Dijo Blu. "Ojala sea yo..." Murmuro.

"Si, bueno... ¿Y que hay de ti?" Pregunto Perla cambiando de tema.

"Pues yo vivo en Minessota, en moose lake, una pequeña ciudad nevada completamente, hace mucho frío." Dijo Blu recordando.

"Y, ¿si hace mucho frío que haces entonces?" Pregunto Perla.

"Normalmente practico Skate, lo que paso ayer en la chapa lo aprendí todo en minessota." Dijo Blu alegre.

"Vaya, ¿Y tenias amigos allí?" Pregunto Perla.

"Si, tenia a Iris, y a otros mas, como Joaquín, Jorge o Ana." Dijo Blu.

"¿Iris es de minessota?" Pregunto Perla.

"Si, pero vino a Rio a vivir porque cortamos, perdí la memoria de mi pasado, y no me acordaba de ella." Dijo Blu algo tímido.

"Vaya, pues al parecer tu no has tenido muchas chicas verdad?" Dijo Perla riendo.

"La verdad, solo tuve a Iris y Esmeralda, no me gustaban las demás, eran raras, eran muy estúpidas." Dijo Blu algo molesto por recordarlas.

"Jajaja." Rió Perla.

"¿Que ocurre?" Pregunto Blu algo molesto.

"Que no es eso ¿Verdad? Es porque eres una mascota." Dijo Perla riendo un poco.

"Que va, en moose lake todos eramos mascotas, además, las chicas me decían que era muy guapo, pero no les hacia caso, seguro que solo buscaban sexo y ya esta." Dijo Blu riendo.

"¿Tu has tenido sexo alguna vez?" Pregunto Perla tímida.

"Casi, una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo con Esmeralda y con Iris, pero me salvaron la vida dos veces." Dijo Blu nervioso.

"¿A Q-Que te refieres con salvarte la vida.?" Pregunto Perla nerviosa.

"Pues que no quiero ser padre, aun no, es una decisión muy importante." Dijo Blu mientras se agarraba con el pico a una rama.

"Pues serias perfecto, con lo responsable que eres..." Murmuro Perla riendo.

"¿Y-Y tu, alguna vez has tenido sexo?" Pregunto Blu tímido.

"No, aunque me fueron infieles todos mis novios." Dijo Blu.

"B-Bueno, ¿y tu de donde eres?" Pregunto Blu cambiando de tema.

"Yo soy de la selva negra, en Alemania." Dijo Perla.

"Amm, bueno, mira, ya llegamos." Dijo Blu señalando la cima.

"¡Genial, coge varias naranjas y comamos, tengo hambre!" Dijo Perla.

"¡Vale!" Dijo Blu y agarro muchas naranjas, llevaba varias en el pico.

"jajajajaja, pareces un payaso." Dijo Perla.

"¡Cultura moderna!" Dijo Blu juguetón mientras hacia malabares con las naranjas. "¿Que te parece?" Añadió y luego las naranjas se le cayeron en la cabeza.

"Que eres muy gracioso cuando te lo propones." Dijo Perla aun riendo.

"Jajajaja, la verdad, en mi casa de moose lake parecía todo un circo, ya que no podía volar había aros por todas partes y ese era mi método de transporte." Dijo Blu mientras bajaba del árbol.

"No se como te aguantas el no volar." Dijo Perla.

"Pues, he vivido 15 años con una humana, en una casa, con las mejores comodidades y un frío increíble, ¿que esperabas?" Dijo Blu.

"Que fueras mas listo y aprendieras a volar." Contesto Perla.

Blu trago saliva. "La verdad, una vez lo intente, y me fracture un ala. No me gustaría volver a lanzarme desde un edificio, gracias." Dijo Blu.

"Jajaja, oye, por cierto, perdona por intentar atacarte ayer." Dijo Perla.

"No pasa nada, por cierto, ¿porque lo intentaste?" Pregunto Blu.

"Porque creía que querías tener control sobre mi, como todos mis novios." Dijo Perla algo triste.

"Tienen que ser todos esos unos grandes imbéciles, si fuera yo, me hubiera hecho algo peor." Dijo Blu molesto.

"¿A que te refieres con algo peor?" Pregunto Perla tímida.

"A que, por ejemplo, me hiciese daño a mi mismo para aprender, o incluso por ser infiel seria capaz de suicidarme." Dijo Blu.

"Eres un estúpido..." Dijo Perla molesta.

"¿Que te ocurre?" Pregunto Blu igual.

"¿Como te vas a suicidar por ser infiel?" Dijo Perla rodando los ojos.

"Que si, si eres infiel, quizás pierdas tu relación, yo prefiero morir a estar solo, es por eso que vine aquí, a Rio." Dijo Blu firme.

"Por cierto, es verdad, ¿a que viniste a Rio?" Pregunto Perla mientras se comía una naranja.

"Pues veras, yo vine aquí por ti..." Dijo Blu algo tímido.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Perla nerviosa.

"Veras, Tulio me visito un día, me dijo que era el ultimo macho de mi especie, y que habían encontrado una hembra, tu, y me dijo que..." Se detuvo Blu.

"¿El que?" Pregunto Perla curiosa.

"Ya sabes, teníamos que salvar nuestra especie..." Dijo Blu tímido.

"¿En serio creía ese Tulio que me aparearía con cualquiera?" Dijo Perla molesta. "Un momento, ¡¿Somos los últimos de nuestra especie?!" Pregunto Perla.

"Amm... si, te lo conté antes, ¿no te acuerdas?" Pregunto Blu algo extrañado.

"No me lo creo..." Dijo Perla triste.

"Oye, no te preocupes, mírame a mi, yo estoy igual que siempre, me gustaría estar con alguien mas de nuestra especie, pero no podemos hacer nada." Dijo Blu animando a Perla.

"Si, supongo que si... ¿Ya nos hemos comido todas las naranjas? Si que somos tragones jajaja." Dijo Perla con un cambio de humor.

"Si, ahora hay que..."

"Buscar un lago." Continuo Perla.

"Amm, claro, vamos a ver..." Dijo Blu.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar intentando encontrar algún lago o charca pequeña, pero no ocurrió nada.

"No encontramos nada, que aburrimiento..." Dijo Blu.

"Oh vamos, confrmate, hay que encontrar un lago." Dijo Perla molesta.

"Ojala estuviera en mi casa de moose lake con el ordenador de Linda leyendo en ..." Murmuró Blu. (xDD)

"¿Que has dicho?" Pregunto Perla.

"Amm, nada, que me pregunto que haré cuando todo esto termine." Dijo Blu mintiéndole a Perla.

"Podrías irte de fiesta y beber." Dijo Perla riendo.

"No me gustaría volver a beber en mi vida..." Dijo Blu con temor.

"¿Porque?" Pregunto Perla.

"Porque una vez que bebí me puse medio loco y cuando reaccione estaba con 5 hembras distintas en mi casa, besándome todas, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que hice jajaja." Dijo Blu riendo.

"¿En serio? Pues entonces explícame porque eres tan mascota de nuevo." Dijo Perla riendo.

"Oye, ¡soy una mascota pero una cotorra repetidora no!" Dijo Blu juguetón. "Además, que hay de ti, ¿No has seducido alguna vez a alguien?" Añadio nervioso.

"Amm, la verdad es que no, todos los machos se ponían a mis pies, y después pasaba." Dijo Perla recordando.

"Pues yo en minessota cuando salia a hacer skate varios amigos y amigas venían conmigo, la verdad, nos pegábamos cada golpe..." Dijo Blu aterrado.

"¿Alguna vez te hiciste daño?" Pregunto Perla.

"Muchas veces me he roto algo, lo peor fue hace 2 meses, me pegue un buen golpe gracias a Austin, un halcón peregrino que me cae fatal, alguna vez entre otra me hace daño con sus garras." Dijo Blu.

"¿En serio? ¿Y tu que hacías?" Pregunto Perla incrédula.

"No podía hacer nada, era demasiado fuerte, pase eso durante varios días uno tras otro en tratamiento, hasta que un día desapareció." Dijo Blu.

"¿Y que ocurre con tu amiga, esa, am... ¡Iris!" Dijo Perla.

"Ah, Iris, la conozco desde hace un par de años, 5 para ser exactos." Dijo Blu.

"¿Y que ocurrió para que fuerais pareja?" Pregunto Perla un poco celosa.

"Pues veras, un día Austin, me desgarro la mitad del cuerpo..." Dijo Blu recordando.

"¡¿En serio?!" Pregunto Perla increíblemente asombrada.

"Si, después nadie vino a recogerme, me quede solo en la nieve, hasta que llego Iris, ella me llevo al doctor y me trato muy bien, me recupere gracias a ella." Dijo Blu alegre.

"Vaya, ¿Y con la otra que ocurrió?" Pregunto Perla.

"Esmeralda, la conocí en la selva, hace 15 años, y nos llevábamos increíblemente bien, nunca nos separábamos, ni para los viajes, ni para dormir, ni para ir al doctor, íbamos juntos a todos lados, y si no podíamos, no vamos, jajaja." Dijo Blu recordando esos momentos.

"Supongo que tienes que estar herido por recordar lo de tu amiga." Dijo Perla seria.

"La verdad es que si, pero lo tendré que superar." Dijo Blu igual de serio.

"Bueno, mira, ya llegamos al lago mientras hablábamos." Dijo Perla mientras lo observaba.

"Tienes razón, vamos a ducharnos." Dijo Blu y se tiro de salto de fe al lago.

"Vaaale." Dijo Perla mientras se metía también, pero Blu se dio la vuelta

"¿Porque te das la vuelta?" Pregunto Perla inquieta.

"Pues por la privacidad, es muy importante." Dijo Blu sonriendo.

**Pensamientos Perla:**

Vaya, Blu es distinto a los demás, los demás machos ni se molestaron en apartar la vista de mi, se preocupa por todos, es divertido, y también guapo y apuesto, jajaja... ¿Pero que dices Perlita? No se en lo que pienso, supongo que me daré la vuelta también...

**Fin pensamientos Perla.**

Perla se dio la vuelta, y ambos se ducharon en unos 5 minutos, después decidieron ir a caminar para ver quien les podría ayudar.

"Haber quien nos podrá quitar esto." Dijo Perla.

"Si, busquemos por allí." Dijo Blu.

En ese momento un ave aterrizo bruscamente delante de los guacamayos, al mirarlo, se atemorizaron, era el ave que les había encerrado, era Nigel.

**Bueeeno chavales me despido una vez mas y esperad al próximo capitulo, que seguramente sera de "Felicidad y Soledad."**

**Lector, Lector, ¿Que review es la mejor? ¿Ves ese botón de abajo? Sisisisisi, pulsa y escribeme un review :D.**

**Aaadiooos.**


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿El karma,que tiene que ver?

**Hooooola a todos chavales hoy estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este maravilloso fic. Estuve ausente mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero cada semana tendréis algo nuevo.**

**Sin más entreteneros, aquí os dejo con el capitulo.**

Capitulo 10: ¿El karma? ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

-Blu-

Trague un bulto. "E-Es Nigel…" Dije asustado mientras me alejaba.

"Hola, pájaros cenutrios, espero que os guste ser vendidos por el mundo." Nos dijo, estábamos asustados.

"¡Que te lo crees tú!" Dijo mi amiga y se lanzo a por Nigel.

Sin darnos cuenta, la cadena se tenso y ambos caímos bruscamente, Nigel solo reía y reía.

"Jajajaja, ya basta." Dijo Nigel con un cambio de humor.

Nigel agarro a Perla y la dejó atada en un árbol, la cadena no se tensaba mucho.

"¡Suéltala!" Dije enfadado.

"Tu… a dormir." Me dijo Nigel.

"¡Cuidado por detrás!" Grito Perla intentando avisarme.

Un ave me golpeo con un bate por detrás, perdí el conocimiento rápidamente, sin saber lo que ocurría.

… … …

Desperté, estaba algo adolorido, aun sentía un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, sin mucho equilibrio, me levante con dolor para intentar orientarme.

"Al fin despertó el bello durmiente." Dijo una voz, pude reconocerla, era Nigel.

"¡¿Dónde está Perla?!" Grite enfadado.

"Detrás de ti, pero no conseguirás salvarla, si no me combates a mí." Me amenazo.

"Maldición… yo no puedo solo contra esa ave, cortare las lianas que atan a Perla, y juntos pelearemos." Pensé, estaba confiado.

Tan pronto como reaccione, fui a liberar a Perla, pero me quede shockeado al ver una figura rozándome el rostro y quedarse clavado en el árbol donde se encontraba Perla, a unos milímetros de ella.

"¿Qué diablos?" Pensé.

"No, no, no, Blu, eso no está bien, pelea contra mí." Me dijo Nigel con un cuchillo entre sus alas.

"¿Un cuchillo?" Pregunte impactado.

"Si, ¿nunca has visto uno?" Bromeo maliciosamente Nigel.

"Eeeeh, ¿me podrías sacar de aquí?" Dijo Perla confundida.

"¡Ya vo…!" Fui interrumpido por Nigel. "Cuando pelees con ese cuchillo" Me amenazo.

"¡Maldición! Supongo que no me queda otro remedio." Me queje.

"Así es, jajaja, pelea justa, de cuchillo a cuchillo." Rio malévolamente Nigel.

Cogí el cuchillo del árbol, podía notar que era un cuchillo normal para el tamaño de un ave, sin problemas, me prepare para combatir.

"Espero que sepas combatir a cuchillo, porque te matare." Advirtió Nigel.

"¡No necesito aprender para derrotarte!" Grite enfurecido.

"Llevo en esto desde antes de que nacieras, chic…" Interrumpí a Nigel. "Dalo todo vejestorio."

Perla se sorprendió por mi atrevido insulto, así que intento liberarse.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Nigel en posición ofensiva.

Me lanzo contra Nigel, en un intento de un golpe con mi cuchillo, el lo esquiva y trata de cortarme con el suyo, pero lo bloqueo fácilmente.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que sabes pelear…" Dijo Nigel.

"Cosas que aprendes." Dije.

Nigel se lanzo contra mí en un intento de atravesarme, pero lo bloqueo una vez más, me arrojo al cuello de Nigel, pero se agacha esquivándolo y me propina un buen golpe con una de sus garras.

"¡Aah!" Me queje mientras retrocedí por el golpe de Nigel.

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto Perla, al parecer, estaba preocupada por mí.

"Ja, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" Me dijo Nigel burlón.

"Ya verás…" Murmure.

Me lanzo de nuevo contra Nigel, este esquivo el ataque, pero velozmente me agache para hacerle un golpe bajo y que caiga, pero la cadena se tensa, y soy yo el que cae adolorido.

"Jajajaja, deberías mirar por debajo." Me dijo Nigel y me dio un fuerte golpe con su pata, aterrizo al lado del árbol de Perla adolorido.

"Dios…" Murmuro.

"Escucha, lánzale ese cuchillo, se distrae y me liberas, luego salimos corriendo fácilmente." Me susurro Perla, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Me lanzo una vez más por Nigel y se aparto del camino, antes de caer, me doy la vuelta ágilmente y lanzo en cuchillo, lo que le causo una pequeña herida a Nigel, rápidamente libero a Perla con mis garras, y ambos salimos corriendo.

"¡A salido bien!" Me dijo victoriosa.

"No cantes victoria, todavía nos sigue." Dije señalando a Nigel, que nos seguía volando.

"Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera." Dijo Perla.

Llegamos a un claro donde, muchos tucanes, 18 para ser exactos, nos miraban enfurecidos. (XD).

"¡ATAQUEEEN!" Grito uno y todos volaron hacia nosotros, aparentemente para atacarnos, pero pasaron de largo y atacaron a Nigel, que estaba detrás de nosotros.

"Ha faltado poco." Dije sin aliento.

"Si… tú has peleado muy bien." Me dijo Perla.

Nigel se libro de los tucanes, y salió volando, al parecer esos demon… ejem, tucanes, le habían dado un buen susto.

"¡Parad!" Dijo una voz.

"¿De qué me suena esa voz?" Pensé.

"¡ATAQUEN A ELLOS!" Grito una voz de tucán.

"Oh, oh…" Nos quejamos Perla y yo.

"Que vienen… ¡Que vienen!" Dije en un tono bromista.

"¡Parad o llamo a Mama!" Grito la voz de antes.

"¡NO!" Los tucanes pegaron un grito impresionante y se alejaron.

"Hei, tortolitos, ¿estáis bien?" Dijo un tucán por detrás. (Adivinen quien es)

"Gracia…" Dije pero me quede en shock al ver la figura de un viejo amigo, **Rafael (BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN)**

"¿Blu, te ocurre algo?" Me pregunto Perla, seguía en shock. "¿Sabes que le pasa?" Le pregunto al tucán, pero estaba igual que yo.

"¿Rafa?" Pregunto con esperanza.

"¿Blu, eres tú?" Me pregunto igual.

"¡Rafa!" Grite con alegría.

"¡Blu!" Grito con alegría.

"¡Hace mucho que no te veo!" Dije contento.

"Pues claro, fuiste secuestrado, ¿Qué tal os va a Esmeralda y a ti?" Pregunto Rafael ignorando a Perla.

"… Esmeralda a muerto." Dije.

Rafael se sorprendió con la respuesta. "Lo siento chico."

"Algo tenía que pasar." Dije.

"Eeh… yo estoy aquí." Dijo Perla interrumpiéndonos.

"Perla, el es Rafael, mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde antes de ser un animal de compañía." Dije.

Bueeeeno chavales esto es todo por hoy.

¿Capitulo cortito?: Si.

¿Os aguantáis?: También :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y hasta pronto.

**¿El karma? ¿Qué tiene que ver… con este capítulo?**


End file.
